yurionicefandomcom-20200222-history
Yuuri Katsuki
Yuuri Katsuki '(勝生 勇利 ''Katsuki Yūri) 'is a 23 year-old competitive figure skater and one of the main characters of [[Yuri!!! on Ice Wikia|''Yuri!!! on Ice]]. Background Yuuri was born in Hasetsu, Saga Prefecture, Kyushu, Japan, where his family owns and operates the last bathhouse inn remaining in town. Yuuri started figure skating as a child at Ice Castle Hasetsu. There, he met his friends, Yuuko and Takeshi. He and Yuuko shared an admiration for the Russian figure skater, Viktor Nikiforov, and they frequently imitated his programs. Yuuri decided to buy a poodle of his own when he learned that Viktor owned one. He named his pet Victor (nicknamed Vicchan), after Viktor himself. Yuuri is a top figure skater certified by JSF (Japan Skating Federation) When he was 18, he moved to Detroit to train under Celestino, and ended up staying there for five years. While there, he became friends with his roommate, Phichit Chulanont. Appearance Yuuri has short messy black hair and brown eyes. He wears glasses, but when he is skating he removes them. Yuuri is often seen wearing layers of clothing when he is hiding weight he has gained; however, his warm-ups tend to be a jacket and black pants with a stripe down the side. He wears gloves while skating likely to prevent injury. Personality Yuuri is known to be "the figure skater with the world's biggest glass heart." He is softhearted and easily devastated in the face of failureーso much so that he can slip into a depression for months at a time. He is quiet, kind and easily embarrassed, but is also shown to be stubborn and extremely competitive. After being taken under Viktor's wing as a student, Yuuri begins to steadily develop more confidence in himself. He becomes determined to chase his dreams, and even brushes off most of Yuri Plisetsky's attempts to insult or humiliate him. However, he still becomes easily discouraged and anxious. During competitions he tends to be a bit colder and more self-centered due to his anxiety and competitive nature, but is learning to pay more attention to those around him thanks to Viktor. However, when he became an overwhelming leader in Skate China after scoring his personal best and his highest technical score, Celestino noticed his anxiety of being in an unfamiliar position of being the hunted target as the leader. Plot Skate 1 - Easy as Pirozhki!! The Grand Prix Final of Tears Yuuri suffers a devastating defeat at his first Grand Prix Finale, placing 6th and dead last. He attributes the loss partially due to the recent passing of his family dog and his habit of stress eating before major competitions. This loss causes him to lose sight of what he wants for his future, and he becomes unsure about whether or not to continue competitive figure skating. After the loss at the Grand Prix Finale, he goes on to lose the Japanese Nationals and thus, misses out on qualifying for the Four Continents and World Championship, ending his season early. Several months after his loss, he returns to his hometown of Hasetsu for the first time in five years. Immediately after his arrival, he's greeted by his former ballet coach, Minako. She brings him to him home, where he's welcomed back by his parents. The first thing he does at home is pay his respects to his dog, Vicchan, who had died a couple months back. There, he's greeted by his older sister, Mari, who asks him if he's going to help out at the family inn from now on. He doesn't give her a straight answer, and she gives up and tells him that if he wants to continue skating, she'll continue to support him. Later, he goes to Ice Castle Hasetsu, where he meets his childhood friend, Yuko, who's an employee there. She lets him use the rink for practice and he in turn shows her the program he'd been practicing since his season ended, Viktor Nikiforov's free skate, "Stay Close to Me." Unbeknownst to him, Yuko's daughters are also at the rink, and they film the entire program and later post it online. It goes viral within a matter of hours. Thanks to the viral video, Yuuri ends up catching the attention of his idol, Viktor Nikiforov, who shows up in Hasetsu the following day and tells Yuuri he's going to become his coach. Skate 2 - Two Yuris?! Drama at Yu-topia! Yuuri is instructed by Viktor that he will have to go on a diet and follow a training regime to return to his previous body weight. While returning from a run, he encounters Yuri Plisetsky at the entrance of Ice Castle Hasetsu. He learns of Viktor's promise to Yuri and becomes horrified when Viktor announces a one-on-one competition, named the 'Onsen on Ice,' between the two to resolve the dispute.Yuuri gets assigned to the arrangement "On Love: Eros." He fails multiple times in capturing the concept of his arrangement. His skills somewhat improves after he starts translating his love for katsudon on the rink but feels his performance is still lacking something. He finally ends up going to Minako for help. Skate 3 - I am Eros, and Eros is Me!? Face Off! Hot Springs on Ice Yuuri is determined to win the 'Hot Springs on Ice' competition with the stimulus of pork cutlet bowls to bring out his Eros. The 'Onsen on Ice' begins. Yuuri delivers an alluring performance and wins the competition, meaning that Viktor will remain his coach. It is later revealed that he asked Minako to help him move in a more feminine way using ballet. Viktor stays as his coach and Yuri returns to Russia to continue working under Yakov. Skills Step/Spins Yuuri has a very well-developed, unique step technique that's been fine-tuned thanks to the amount of time he spends on the ice. He is also known for his spin sequence more than his jumps. It was only his performance in Skate China where his technical score eclipsed that of his presentation score. Stamina Yuuri has a lot of stamina, which is especially useful for skating the free program. Relationships Viktor Nikiforov Yuuri has been chasing after Viktor ever since he was a child. He's a huge fan of Viktor, having gone as far as buying a poodle, just like his idol's, and naming it after him. Viktor takes interest in him after seeing the video of Yuuri performing his program for "Stay Close to Me," and decides that he wants to be his coach. He also helped him transform his image and his technical skills, and he was able to score his personal best with the highest technical score in a skating program. When Viktor first arrived, Yuuri was afraid of getting close to Viktor, but as time went on, they have become closer. Yuuri is able to initiate contact with Viktor without running away. Yuri Plisetsky Yuuri is aware of Yuri's reputation as the infamous "Russian Punk" and, despite Yuri being eight years younger, Yuuri is still intimidated by him. They first meet during the closing ceremony of the Grand Prix Final, where Yuri tries to threaten him into retiring. Despite this, Yuuri still admires him for being so talented at such a young age, and for his jumping technique. He sees Yuri as much more confident than he is, and is jealous of how comfortable he is in his ability, as well as how relaxed he is around Viktor. Minako Okukawa Minako is Yuuri's ballet teacher and one of his biggest supporters. The two share a very close relationship, and Minako probably cares for Yuuri like she would a son. When he was younger, Yuuri used to spend more time at her ballet studio than he would at home, and he mentions to Viktor that she was the one who encouraged him to get into figure skating in the first place. Takeshi Nishigori Takeshi is one of Yuuri's closest friends and the one who keeps him linked to his hometown even after he pursues an international career. After Yuuri returns to Kyushu, Takeshi is the one who first has a proper talk with him. He is one of Yuuri's biggest supporters. He's also married to Yuuri's long-time crush, Yuko. Phichit Chulanont Yuuri and Phichit were roommates and rink-mates during their time together in Detroit. The two of them were evidently very close, as Yuuri is comfortable with randomly calling him at night and using basic Thai in their conversations. Programs Short - In Regards to Love ~Eros~ The song is one of two different arrangements, written to encompass two different aspects of love. Eros ''is defined as romantic and/or sexual love. The program itself is completely backloaded and consists of a step sequence in the first half, and three jumps (as per ISU regulation) in the second half. The first jump is a Triple Axel from a spread eagle, the second is a Quad Salchow, and the last is a Quad Toe-Triple Toe combination. Free - Yuri on ICE Yuri on ICE is an original composition written by a friend of Yuuri's from his days in Detroit. It was originally written to represent his career in figure skating, but has since been redone to not only encompass that, but also Yuuri's journey in realizing what love means to him. Quotes * "He never fails to surprise me. Ever since I first saw his skating, it's been a never ending chain of surprises." (About Viktor) * "I was a fool for thinking I could finally meet my idol on the same playing field..." (About Viktor) * "But I got bored of feeling depressed, so I got to thinking... I wanted to get my love for skating back." (To Yuuko) * "I want to eat ''katsudon with you, Viktor." (To Viktor) * "When I open up, he meets me where I am. I shouldn't be afraid to open up more!" (To himself about Viktor) * "I don't know how long Viktor will stick around or how long my body will hold up. So please God...give me Viktor's time, even if only just for now." (To himself) * "Viktor is the first person I've ever wanted to hold on to. I don't really have a name for that emotion, but I have decided to call it love." (In an interview) Trivia * His favorite dish is a 900 kcal breaded pork cutlet bowl. * He gains weight very easily because of his love for katsudon and mood swings, so he has to be especially vigilant concerning his weight. * His home is in Hasetsu-Cho, Fukuoka. * Katsuki (勝生) can be read as "Born to win," while Yuuri (勇利) can be read as "Courage to win" * Yuuri's new erotic skating concept and ideal "match fit" body type resembles 2014 Olympic Gold Medalist Yuzuru Hanyu, the current World Record Holder for the highest scores in Short Program, Free Skate, and overall Combined. Category:Characters Category:Figure Skaters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Character Category:Katsuki Family Category:Japan